


Candy Pop

by bili_bili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Candy Shop AU, Crazy adventure, magical candy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: I can't get on this account much, so if you would like regular updates to this book go check it out on Wattpad @bili_biliWhen Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon, Sana, Mina, Tzuyu, Jihyo, Momo, Nayeon, and Dahyun wander into the Candy Pop Ice Cream & Candy Shop, nothing will ever be the same.Mx. Park, owner of the Candy Pop, makes really good candy, with really strange side effects. Rock candies make you weightless. Jawbreakers make you unbreakable. Chocolate balls make you a master of disguise.And now, Mx. Park wants the girls to use the magical candy to help her find a treasure - a very powerful treasure. But Mrs. Kim, the driver of the ice cream truck, wants the girls to help her stop Mx. Park. And who’s the strange man in the bucket hat that keeps showing up? Can the girls trust anyone?In over their heads, the girls decide they must get to the treasure before anyone else does.And also, a war begins…
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another book I'm posting instead of continueing my others, have fun with it!

Mina sat on the end of the sheetless mattress, bouncing a small rubber ball off the bare wall, keeping count of how many consecutive times she caught it. The ball got away from her again and rolled toward the open, empty closet, coming to a rest against the base of a cardboard box.

Her new room was a little bigger than the old one but felt unfamiliar, impersonal, once the boxes were unpacked it would look a lot better, but at least now she didn’t have to share with her sister, Tzuyu.

Her mom walked into the room carrying another box with her name printed on it in black marker, “You’re not getting much done.” she said

“Don’t know where to start,” Mina replied.

“Just do this one.” her mom said, setting the box down at the foot of his bed, “After you finish, you can go outside.”

“And do what? Play ‘let’s show how lonely we are and go pick flowers by our selves in the unfamiliar woods’?”

“I just saw some girls your age walking toward town.”

“They’re probably the snobby ones, and probably won’t want to hang with me anyway.”

“Don’t have an attitude.” her mom sighed, “Since when did you become so shy?”

“I don’t want to start all over again in a new place, I miss my old friends.”

“Mina, we’re here, and we’re not leaving. If you made some friends in the neighborhood before school starts, you’ll have a much better time.”

“I’d have a better time if Hyeyoung moved here.”

Her mom used a key to tear open the tape sealing the box, “That would be nice, but you’ll have to settle for phone calls. Get to work unpacking.” she left the room.

Still seated on her mattress, Mina leaned forward and pulled back the cardboard flaps, the box contained a bunch of her trophies from past dance and vocal competitions.

She unwrapped the biggest one, from her winning state competition last year, she sighed as she placed it on the shelf, missing her friends from the team, then pulled out another one.

Soon all the trophies were aligned on a shelf, and the newspapers were wadded in piles around her on the floor.

Beneath the trophies, Mina found a bunch of her books, along with a few pictures of her and her friends, she set them down on the mattress then picked up the wadded papers and threw them in the now empty box.

Mina stepped out into the hallway and made her way toward the front door, deciding she’d get out of the house and possibly explore the neighborhood.

“Where are you going?” Tzuyu asked, appearing behind Mina and following her out the door. 

“To see if I can find someone to hang with,” Mina responded.

“Cool, can I come with?”

Mina rolled her eyes, but agreed, and waited for a group of about seven girls to pass by them before she continued walking and turned the opposite direction from where the girls were going.

Tzuyu followed after her but kept looking back at the other girls, a couple of them also did the same.

“I thought you want to find someone to hang with?” Tzuyu said exasperatedly, stopping in front of Mina, causing her to run into her.

“I do.”

“Then let’s go!” Tzuyu exclaimed grabbing Mina’s wrist and dragging her back toward the other girls.

“Hi!” one of the girls said, “Are you guys new here?”

Tzuyu nodded, “We just moved here from Japan!”

“Really?!” one of the other girls asked, looking excitedly between Mina and Tzuyu, and one of the other girls there, “I’m from Japan too! And so is Momo!”

“Cool!” Tzuyu responded, “I was actually born in Taiwan and Mina in Texas.”

“Wow, nice to meet you guys!” the girl in the front said, “I’m Jihyo.”

“Nice to meet you Jihyo! I’m Tzuyu! And this is Mina!”

“I’m Chaeyoung!” the first girl said, waving, “And that’s Sana.” she said pointing to the second girl, “That’s Momo. That’s Jeongyeon, and that’s Nayeon!”

“And I’m Dahyun!”

“Nice to meet you guys,” Mina said, smiling slightly.

“We’re heading into town if you guys want to come.” Jihyo offered.

“That sounds fun, we’ll come!” Tzuyu exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loll no one's reading this, at least it not showing up on my page, but still, updates!

“It’s not too late.” Mina pleaded, “Please just take me back home!”

“You need to go.” her mom replied.

“I promise I’ll go without complaint tomorrow!”

“You’ll do the same thing tomorrow. And you don’t want to leave Tzuyu to have her first day alone do you?”

“Urg, fine,” Mina said, climbing from the car and walking over to where Tzuyu was standing talking to one of the girls from a few days before.

“Oh hi Mina!” the girl said, waving with a big smile.

“Hi Nayeon!” Mina responded, smiling back, “What were you guys talking about?”

“There’s a new candy shop not far from school, I was wondering if you guys wanted to check it out with me?”

“Aren’t you a little too old to go to a candy shop, Nayeon?” Jihyo asked, walking up to the three other girls.

Nayeon opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again, as if she was at a loss for words.

“We’ll go with you Nayeon!” Tzuyu responded, “But school’s about to start, so we have to go!”

~

A bell jingled merrily as the nine girls entered through the glass doors, the floor was a black and white checker, and immaculate tables and chairs filled much of the expansive room.

There was a long L-shaped counter that protected two tall shelves of assorted candies, licorice, jawbreakers, caramels, gingersnaps, cookies, marshmallow treats, peppermint sticks, gumdrops, malt balls, jelly beans, lollipops, chocolate bars, and numberless other sweets the girls couldn’t quite identify.

A middle-age person stood behind the counter, and was the only other being in the shoppe, they were dipping an apple in molten caramel, their hair was cut to about ear length and had fallen in front of her eyes.

“Come in!” they called happily in a sweet voice, twirling the apple above the pot to drip off the excess caramel, before crusting it in crushed nuts, “We’re newly opened!”

The girls crossed the room and walked up to the counter to where the person was placing the caramel apple on a sheet of silver-colored waxed paper.

“How much are those?” Momo asked, pointing at the jar of jawbreakers on the wall.

“20$ for three candies.” the shopkeeper responded, placing the caramel apple on one of the lower shelves.

The girls looked at each other, shocked, “Why are they so expensive?!” Tzuyu exclaimed.

“I make all of my treats myself, and from all the finest ingredients, nothing fake.”

“I really want to try one now, but I don’t don’t have that kind of money,” Jihyo said, the others agreed.

“I do have some chores that need to be done, and I have more than I can do myself, if you could help me, I’ll pay you in sweets.”

The girls looked at each other, “Okay!” Nayeon said before anyone else could open their mouths, and the person smiled, opening the counter for the girls and led them to the back closet for cleaning supplies.

“These are for the windows.” they said holding up two of the spray bottles and a few rags, Nayeon grabbed it and handed the other spray bottle and the rest of the rags to Tzuyu, Sana, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon, “And this is for the tables.” they said, handing the last bottles to the remaining girls.

“The tables look pretty clean,” Chaeyoung observed.

“It’s always best to keep things as tidy as can be.” they said, “Wipe everything down and I’ll be happy to share some goodies with you, I’m Mx. Park, just so you know.”

Once the girls were done they returned the spray bottles and rags to Mx. Park at the counter, “Excellent work.” they cheered, placing a small glass of thick yellow liquid topped with whipped cream on the counter, then placing a small brownie next to it.

They cut the brownie into nine pieces and handed each of them a plastic spoon, “Go ahead and sample my homemade eggnog and the butterscotch swirl brownie, I’ll give you a full size of whichever you like more.”

“There’s no way to decide!”Jeongyeon moaned after sampling both treats.

“Maybe I should’ve offered some of my secret candy instead…” Mx. Park mumbled to themself.

“Secret candy?” Tzuyu asked, instantly intrigued.

“My goodness.” Mx. Park said, “Forget I mentioned it, I never bring up my secret candy on the first meeting. Which will it be, eggnog or brownie?”

“What kind of secret candy?” Nayeon pressed.

Mx. Park stared at them, “I shouldn’t allude to a secret without explaining, I suppose.” they admitted reluctantly, “But I must ask for a rain check on this one, I never discuss my secret candy on a first meeting. Perhaps if you ask me some other time. Tell you what, to make up for my slip, I’ll take away your choice, I’ll give you both a brownie and a cup of eggnog. But you must keep quiet about the candy, sound good?”

“Secret?” Jeongyeon said cheerfully, “Any of you guys hear about a secret, cause I sure didn’t.”

“Okay.” Nayeon relented, “But I’m going to ask again next time.”

Mx. Park placed the treats on the counter and the girls grabbed them and stepped back from the counter.

“Have a good afternoon girls.” Mx. Park said as the girls walked out the door holding their treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self promation! Go check me out on Wattpad under the same user. And please, please, please, go support my two best friends @MiraLovez and @AproachingFate (both Wattpad and here) they deserve all the love and support you can give them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's not too cringy, leave kudos if you would like to see more!


End file.
